When Junsu get Sick
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Junsu sakit, bagaimana reaksi Junho ? . Pairing : Junho-Junsu 2PM couple. ONESHOT


Title : When Junsu get sick.

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Rating : T

Pairing : Junho x Junsu (2PM) . JunBro. \^o^/

Desclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP entertainment, and their self.

**Junho POV**

Cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela memberikan kehangatan disetiap sudut ruangan. Aku mengerjapkan mata ku ketika ku rasakan sinar mentari pagi menyapa ku. Ku perhatikan sekeliling ku hingga mata ku tertuju pada jam weker disamping tempat tidur.

" Masih jam 5 pagi rupanya. " gumam ku.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah lain. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat seorang namja yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur miliknya yang berada disebrang tempat tidur milik ku. Ku pandangi sosok yang masih terlelap itu. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang begitu indah, pipinya yang seperti bakpau, dan jangan lupa dengan bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Aku sungguh bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan sosok seindah ini.

Aku masih menatapnya. Menikmati setiap inci dari ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Ia masih terlelap dengan boneka panda yang tengah dipeluknya erat. Boneka panda yang ku berikan padanya ketika ulangtahunnya dulu. Aku merasa beruntung dan bahagia karena sosok dihadapan ku ini hanyalah milik-KU. Yaa.. Namja imut dan cantik bernama Kim Junsu ini hanyalah milik Lee Junho seorang.

Perlahan tangan ku membelai pucuk kepalanya. Ku singkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menghalangi kelopak matanya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman saat tanganku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Aku menghentikan aksiku, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi lelah dari wajah damainya itu. Lebih baik ku biarkan ia beristirahat saja.

Aku mengecup pelan kedua pipinya bergantian, " Mimpi indah chagii~ " ucapku kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian dikamar.

" Selamat pagi Taecyeon-hyung. Hari ini hyung masak apa ?" Tanya ku pada namja yang sedang asik menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur.

" Pagi Junho. Aku masak nasi goreng. " jawab Taecyeon-hyung. Taecyeon-hyung menatap ku seakan mencari sesuatu, " Mana Junsu ? tumben kau tidak bersamanya ."

" Ia masih tertidur. Aku tak tega membangunkannya. " jawabku

Taecyeon-hyung mengangguk paham, "Junho, Bisakah kau membantu ku membangunkan Wooyoung dan Changsung ?"

" Ehh.. membangunkan kedua beruang kutub itu ? Anii.. aku tidak mau.. "

" Aishh.. siapa yang kau maksud dengan beruang kutub Lee Junho ?" seseorang tepat berdiri dibelakangku dengan aura-aura hitamnya.

Perlahan ku balikkan badanku, ku lihat Wooyoung dan Changsung tengah berdiri dibelakangku sambil menatapku seram. " Anuu.. bukan siapa-siapa kok. Ahh.. Aku membangunkan Junsu-hyung dulu yaa.. " ucap ku sambil bergegas pergi. Aku harus kabur sebelum kedua beruang itu mengamuk. Jangan bilang-bilang yaa aku menyebut mereka beruang.

**Junho POV end**

**Junsu POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali membiarkan bias-bias cahaya menembus retinaku. Aku memegang kepala ku yang terasa pusing. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Aishh.. ku harap aku tidak sakit. Akan merepotkan pasti jika aku sampai sakit. Setidaknya aku bersyukur hari ini jadwal ku kosong jadi aku bisa beristirahat satu harian penuh.

" Hyung.. kau sudah bangun rupanya ?" Tanya seseorang dari ambang pintu. Aku hafal dengan suara ini. Suara milik Lee Junho, namjachingu ku.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah ku kemudian duduk disamping ranjang ku, " Hyung kau pucat, kau sakit ya ?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, " tidak kok, Aku baik-baik saja. Wajahku kan memang seperti ini. "

" Tapi kau lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jangan berbohong padaku Junsu. " Ia tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung, aku tahu ia sedang serius sekarang dan percuma saja jika aku berbohong.

" Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja." kataku jujur.

Junho menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku, " Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Badan mu panas. Hari ini hyung harus ke dokter, aku akan menemani hyung. "

" Yackk.. Junho. Bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal ? Aishh.. aku tidak mau kau sampai terkena ceramahan dari manager hanya karena menemani ku. " aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di wajahnya, membuat pandangan kami saling bertemu. " Dengarkan aku Lee Junho. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu tidur dan setelah itu aku akan kembali normal. Percayalah padaku. " ucapku serius.

Ia menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat, " Baiklah hyung. Kali ini kau yang menang. "

**Junsu POV end**

**Author POV **

Waktu tepat menunjukan pukul jam 11 siang. Suasana di dorm sudah mulai sepi hanya tinggal Junho dan Junsu yang tersisa. Kemana member 2PM yang lain ? Taecyeon dan Nichkhun sudah pergi ke Jepang, mereka ada jadwal disana dan baru akan pulang satu minggu kemudian. Wooyoung sudah berangkat ke lokasi syuting drama terbarunya sedangkan Changsung ia pergi bersama Jokwoon member 2AM untuk berbelanja.

" Hyung, aku pergi dulu yaa. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan lupa makan siang dan minum obat. " ucap Junho pada Junsu sebelum ia pergi untuk melakukan pemotretan cover majalah.

" Nee.. aku mengerti. Sudah, kau cepatlah berangkat nanti terlambat" ujar Junsu.

Junho mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik namjachingu nya, " baiklah, aku pergi chagiyaa.. jaga dirimu baik-baik yaa.. "

" Hati-hati dijalan Junho.."

Baru beberapa langkah Junho pergi. Ia segera berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Junsu yang menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa ? Ada yang ketinggalan ?" Tanya Junsu polos

Dengan cepat Junho mencium bibir merah Junsu, " Hampir saja aku melupakan ciuman keberuntungan ku. " serunya sambil tertawa.

Junsu hanya memerah mendengar perkataan Junho. Sepertinya ia harus bersabar dengan sikap Junho yang selalu membuat wajahnya merah seperti ini. Yaa.. walaupun begitu Junsu menyukai sikap yang Junho tunjukan padanya.

Setelah Junho pergi, Junsu merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing.

" Aishh.. sakit sekali. " gerutu Junsu.

Merasa rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia bergegas kedapur untuk mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan lututnya lemas seketika.

" Jun..hoo.. " lirihnya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Deg..

Junho merasakan firasat tidak enak selama pemotretan berlangsung. Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

" Oppa, ada apa dengan mu ? oppa memikirkan sesuatu ?" Tanya seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai salah seorang staff hari ini.

" Anii.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hnn.. bolehkah aku minta istirahat sebentar? Aku mau menelfon seseorang. " ucap Junho yang disertai dengan anggukan staff perempuan itu.

Junho berjalan keluar ruangan pemotretan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomer ponsel Junsu. Satu kali nada dering, Dua kali nada dering… telfon Junho masih belum dijawab oleh Junsu. Perasaan Junho sungguh berkecamuk sekarang antara kesal dan khawatir.

" Junsu.. kumohon angkat telfonnya. Jangan membuat ku takut" ucapnya panik

Junho terus mencoba menelfon Junsu. Hingga pada panggilan ke lima kalinya, telfon dari Junho baru dijawab.

" _Junho-Hyung… Kau dimana ! cepatlah pulang !" ucap seseorang disebrang telfon_

Junho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, " Changsung? Kenapa ponsel Junsu-hyung ada padamu ? mana Junsu-hyung"

" _Junsu-hyung pingsan hyung. Cepatlah pulang hyung.. " _

Junho segera berlari kembali keruang pemotretan mengambil tas beserta kunci mobilnya. Ia berlari menuju parkiran dengan sambungan telfon yang masih menyala. " Dengarkan aku Changsung. Sehabis kau tutup telfon ku, Kau segera hubungi dokter untuk memeriksa Junsu-hyung. Kau mengerti ?"

" _Aku mengerti. Hyung, kau hati-hati dijalan yaa. " kata Changsung sebelum menutup telfonnya._

Junho membawa mobilnya dengan kencang. Perasaannya sungguh cemas sekarang. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Junsu. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa ia tadi pagi begitu bodoh mempercayai Junsu begitu saja. Seharusnya ia menemani Junsu dan merawatnya hingga sembuh. Lihat sekarang karena dirinya Junsu sampai pingsan.

" Hyung.. bertahanlah.. " ceracaunya selama perjalanan kembali ke dorm.

Junho tiba di dorm dua puluh menit kemudian. ia bersyukur tempat pemotretannya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia bisa kembali ke dorm dengan waktu yang lumayan cepat. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Junho segera masuk ke dorm.

" Changsung.. dimana Junsu-hyung ? bagaimana keadaannya ? dia baik-baik saja kan ? kau sudah menghubungi dokter kan ? apa kata dokter ?" Tanya Junho dengan rentetan pertanyaannya.

Changsung menghela napasnya, baru kali ini ia melihat hyungnya sepanik ini. " Aishh.. Junho-hyung bertanyanya satu-satu. Junsu-Hyung ada dikamarnya. Kata dokter, ia demam tinggi dan juga kelelahan. Ia harus banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaannya. "

Junho mengangguk mengerti, " terima kasih, kau sudah menjaga Junsu-hyung. "

" Sama-sama hyung. Lebih baik sekarang hyung temui Junsu-hyung " saran Changsung, Junho segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dan juga Junsu.

Junho menatap miris kearah ranjang tempat tidur Junsu. Disana terbaring seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang terlihat sangat pucat. Junho menghampiri malaikat miliknya itu, ia menatap miris kearah orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

" Junsu.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjaga mu. " ucapnya pelan sambil membelai wajah putih pasi milik Junsu.

Junho benar-benar menyesal. Ia terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang tidak bisa menjaga pasangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat keadaan Junsu saat ini. Bibir merahnya yang pucat dan mata indahnya yang tertutup rapat membuat hati Junho terasa sakit saat menatapnya.

" Jun..hoo.. " bibir pucat itu menggumamkan nama Junho pelan.

Junho menggenggam erat tangan Junsu. Ia tak peduli sepanas apa suhu badan Junsu. Ia hanya ingin rasa sakit Junsu berpindah ketubuhnya.

" Aku disini hyung.. Aku disini bersama mu hyung. " ucapnya. Junho terus menggenggam tangan Junsu kuat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Perlahan Junsu membuka matanya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Junho yang kini berada didekatnya.

" Maaf.. sepertinya aku membuat mu cemas" ucap Junsu pelan.

Junho segera memeluk tubuh Junsu erat, " Junsu, kau membuat ku takut. Ku pikir aku akan kehilangan mu. "

Junsu mengusap pelan punggung Junho, " Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku Junho"

Junho melepaskan pelukannya, " Berhentilah meminta maaf hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga mu."

Junho mencium kening Junsu pelan. "Sekarang hyung tidurlah, biarkan aku yang menjaga mu." Perintah Junho. Tak lama Junsu pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Keesekan harinya, Junsu merasa dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Ini semua berkat kekasihnya yang rela menjaganya semalam penuh. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada Junho.

Junsu menatap sekelilingnya didapatinya Junho tengah tertidur diatas kursi disudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas dada. Junsu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Junho. Ia membelai pelan wajah Junho yang terlihat lelah.

" Maaf merepotkan mu dan terima kasih telah menjaga ku. " ucap Junsu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Junsu, ia mencium bibir Junho dengan lembut , baru saja ia ingin melepaskan ciumannya. Sebuah tangan malah menahan kepalanya untuk terus berada di posisi seperti itu bahkan kini Junsu merasa bibir Junho balas menciumnya. Junsu menyerah membiarkan bibir sang kekasih menjamah bibirnya. Junho melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasakannya cukup. Sisa-sisa saliva mereka terbentuk disudut bibir masing-masing..

" Hyung, kau nakal yaa. Berani sekali menciumku saat tidur" goda Junho.

Junsu tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

" Hyung, bagaimana kondisi badanmu ?" Tanya Junho serius.

Junsu tersenyum, " Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih yaa ."

" Jangan sakit lagi ya hyung. Kau harus menjaga kondisi badan mu baik-baik. " nasihat Junho.

" Aku mengerti.. " ujar Junsu.

Junho tersenyum kemudian meletakkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu Junsu, " Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta bayaran ku untuk menjaga mu semalaman ."

" Ehh.. apa maksud mu Junho?"Tanya Junsu ragu-ragu. Ia merasakan bahaya sekarang.

Junho menjilat pelan leher Junho dan mengecupnya singkat. Membuat sang pemilik merasa tak nyaman karena ulahnya. Junsu yang menyadari bahaya yang terjadi segera menjauhkan Junho dari dirinya. Ia tak mau setelah ini ia terbaring tak berdaya dikasurnya karena rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

Junsu segera berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak, " JUNHO MESUM" dan teriakan itu sukses membuat semua penghuni dorm terbangun.

**THE END.**

Yeahh.. akhirnya saya membuat sebuah cerita Junbro. Aishh.. maaf yaa klo Jelek. Saya baru belajar soalnya. Jadi saya mohon bantuannya.. m-_-m.

Salam kenal dari Rainy..


End file.
